


Test of Idiots

by Psyga315



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, End of the World, Gen, it's their fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Elise is killed and Iblis is released, one of the priests responsible for holding Sonic and Silver back from saving her had to ask one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test of Idiots

As Iblis was released from the death of Elise, Soleanna was engulfed in flames. News of the princess’ death reached the ears of the royal guard and even the royal priests.

“… Hey, do you think we should have let Sonic and that silver Sonic go to the Kingdom Valley from the word go instead of making them do those silly, time-consuming tests?” One of the priests asked.

After a moment of silence, the other priest went…

“Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…” And with that, the flames engulfed them and purged the city of Soleanna. The world was now destroyed thanks to the stupid priests.


End file.
